harry et le médaillon
by mimiladigueee
Summary: je ss nul pour les sommaire peu vous dire amour retrouvaille mystere surprises.... ze veux des review! :'( (snif) lol ;)
1. Default Chapter

C'est ma 2eme fic mais celle-ci sera plus longue et mieux (j'espère) donc s.v.p no comment !! :D **************************************************************************  
  
Au 4, Privet Drive, la vie «était devenue plus simple. Après l'avertissement qu'avait reçu l'oncle Vernon au sujet d'Harry personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Chaque nuit depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort, Harry ne cesse de revoir la scène où Sirius passe derrière le voile dans la chambre de la mort. Il était persuadé que c'était de sa faute qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce rêve pour la réalité, il aurait dû écouter Hermoine et ne pas aller là bas.  
  
C'était affreux, lui qui avait perdu son père et sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, lui que Voldemort a toujours voulu tuer à cause d'une stupide prophétie, et maintenant lui qui vient de perdre la dernière personne de sa famille sur qui il a pu conter pendant à peine 2 ans. Il avait t'en de choses à lui dire, il croyait avoir trouver une nouvelle maison chez qui habitait, mais maintenant que Sirius est mort lui aussi veut mourir, il veut aller retrouver sa famille qu'il n'a jamais connu, il avait t'en de temps à rattraper, il se surpris plusieurs fois entrain d'essayer de se tuer, mais s'il avait survécu à Voldemort 4 fois c'était pas pour rien.  
  
Cette nuit la Harry fit le même rêve comme depuis plus d'1 mois, il avait complètement oublié que aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il s'en souvint quand il vit Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron avec un colis attaché à sa patte. Dans ce paquet il y avait une sorte de tapisserie comme chez Sirius, Harry la pris et par dégoût il l'a jeta en travers de la pièce et prit la lettre.  
  
Harry, Comme tu as pu le constater il s'agît d'une tapisserie pour faire ton arbre généalogique, pour le moment il n'y a rien, mais il suffit que tu inscrive ton nom tout en haut et tu verras les personnes de ta famille. J'en ai fait un aussi et tu ne devinera jamais qui est mon cousin éloigné (très éloigné) ? C'est Neville !! Moi non plus j'y ai pas cru. J'espère que tu pourras venir à la maison très bientôt.  
Salut,  
Ron.  
  
Harry ramassa la tapisserie et y inscrivit son nom au bout de quelques secondes, il vit apparaître les noms des personnes de sa famille, bien sûr il y avait son père et sa mère, mais il eut un grand étonnement quand il vit que son père avait une s?ur une certaine « Bélina Lovegood », ce nom lui rappelait quelqu'un et il regarda de plus près et vit que Luna Lovegood était sa cousine, il continua et encore une fois il fut étonné le nom de Hermione Granger était là dans l'arbre généalogique, c'était sa cousine, Harry ne compris rien ses parents étaient pourtant moldus (ceux d'Hermione je précise o cas ou) mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question trop presser de savoir les surprises que lui réservait cet arbre généalogique. Après avoir vu des personnes dont il ignorait l'existence Harry fut de nouveaux surprit, il était l'arrière arrière arrière. petit fils de Godric Gryffondore en personne !!! (Truc de ouf ça lol).  
  
Quand il eut fini il prit le paquet qui venait d'Hermione, il l'ouvrit et de dans il y avait une petite amulette pendue à une chaîne en or, au milieu il y avait une pierre verte d'une brillance magnifique, il prit la lettre et la lut pour avoir plus d'information sur cette amulette qui lui paraissait si étrange.  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
Bon anniversaire ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien, j'ai hâte de te revoir, Ron essaye d'avoir la permission de Bumbledore pour que tu viennes. Au sujet de l'amulette qui a dans le paquet, je l'ai trouvée quand je suis allée chez Viktor, ne m'a pas tout dit sur elle mais je sais qu'elle sert à te prévenir si une personne est fiable ou pas. J'ai trouvé ça utile car on ne sait jamais. Pour le reste je t'expliquerai quand on se verra. A très bientôt.  
Amitié,  
Hermione.  
  
Un autre hibou entra dans la chambre d'Harry, il venait de Lupin, Fol ?il et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. De dans il y avait tous les bonbons inimaginables qui puisse exister dans le monde des sorciers. Et vit un autre paquet du même expéditeur avec une lettre, Harry saisit le paquet ainsi que la lettre et trouver un livre assez usé intitulé « Comment devenir Animagus par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. » Harry déplia la lettre et la lut.  
  
Cher Harry,  
Tout d'abord nous te souhaitons tous un joyeux anniversaire et tout le monde te remet le bonjour, nous espérons que te revoir très vite. Pour le livre, il s'agît de notre expérience pour devenir Animagus, enfin c'est moi qui l'ai écrit en observant toutes les étapes de la métamorphose sur ton père et Sirius. J'espère qu'il te sera utile. Au sujet de Sirius nous sommes vraiment navré, c'était un homme digne de confiance, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous, mais il est mort et ça je ne peu pas te la cacher, il est mort en héros il s'est battu jusqu'à la fin pour être sûr que tu soit en sécurité. Son départ nous affecte beaucoup, mais on ne sait rien y changer, si tu des questions au sujet de lui ou de ton père ou n'importe les quelles je serai heureux d'y répondre. Reste bien chez ton oncle et ta tante nous viendrons te chercher dès que nous le pourrons.  
A bientôt,  
L'Ordre.  
  
Harry eut un léger pincement au c?ur et eut envie de pleurer. Si Sirius serait encore là , il lui aurait demandé lui-même de lui apprendre à être un animagus, mais il n'en voulait pas à Lupin au contraire il lui en était reconnaissant. Après un moment il reçut un paquet de Fred et de Georges, avec leur dernière inventions et la fameuse boîte à Flemme. Il se faisait tard et Harry commençait à s'endormir, il mit tout en bas de son lit et se coucha sur le dos et fini par s'endormir. *************************************************************************  
  
Alors, alors ?? vous en penssez koi ? c que le debut mais bon la suite et la fo que je la tappe !! 


	2. chap 2

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un vacarme pas possible venait de le tirer de ses rêves, c'était Dudley qui c'était viandé dans les escaliers, il est tombé en allant comme tout les soirs retrouver sa bandes de vaut rien pendant que ses parents dormaient, mais manque de bol y s'est fait capter et bafouilla : « j'avais soif j'était parti chercher à boire ». Quand Harry ouvrit sa porte et qu'il le vit en bas des escaliers, il faisait une grimace particulièrement repoussante en tenant son poignet épais comme les mollets d'Harry. La tante Pétunia alla téléphoner pour qu'on emmène une ambulance, et quand celle-ci fut arrivée ils partirent tous sauf Harry à l'hospital. Après quelques minutes Harry parvint à s'endormir mais cette fois ce n'était plus le même rêve qu'il faisait d'habitude avec Sirius, il se voyait là de bout dans une salle dont il ignorait la quel devant lui Voldemort, toujours aussi pâle les yeux rouges,. (Voir livre lol)  
  
-Il est venu le moment pour toi de mourir souffla une voix glacée.  
  
-Non ! Pas tan que je ne vous aurai pas tuer !! Cria Harry  
  
« AVADA KEDAVRA » s'écrient les deux voix en même temps. Mais rien de ne se produisit rien ne sortit des baguettes magiques. Une chose empêchait que les sorts ne sortes des baguettes magiques, mais.  
  
-Harry. Harry.debout.une voix s'éleva au dessus de lui.  
  
Harry ouvrit un ?il et vit Lupin penché sur lui, il était parterre tremblent, le visage ruisselant de sueur (Harry pas Lupin au cas ou !).  
  
-Harry ça va ? Qui a-t-il ? Interrogea Lupin.  
  
-Heu. rien.rien je vais bien.mentit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry !!! Lança Tonks ça fait plaisir de te revoir !  
  
-Bonjours, à moi aussi ça fait plaisir, mais, que faites vous là ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-On est venu te chercher, mais il faut te dépêcher murmura Lupin.  
  
Harry alla dans la salle de bain et se dépêcha de se laver, s'habilla tout en repensent à son rêve. Devrait-il en parler à Lupin ? Quand il sorti de la salle de bain Tonks et Lupin avaient fini de faire les valises de Harry, il vit aussi qu'ils avaient prit la tapisserie ainsi que l'amulette.  
  
-Bon, tout est prêt y a plus qu'a y aller !! Annonça Lupin.  
  
Ils descendirent jusque dans la cuisine où le reste de l'Ordre les attendaient, se fut le même cinéma comme pour aller à Square Grimmaurd, appart qu'ils atterrirent au Terrier.  
Dès qu'ils mirent pieds à terre Mrs Weasley se jeta sur Harry  
  
-Harry mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Le voyage c'est bien passé ? tu doit avoir faim ? je vais te préparer quelque chose.  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'en alla dans la cuisine.  
  
-Bon Harry nous on y va, coupa Lupin, il ne faut pas traîner, au revoir Harry à bientôt.  
  
Après s'être dit au revoir les membres de l'Ordre -du moins une patrie-, se matérialisèrent.  
  
Au Terrier tout le monde faisait des efforts pour ne pas parler de Sirius, mais Harry trouvait que cela devenait insupportable, et lors d'un souper il leur demanda :  
  
-Depuis connaissez-vous Sirius ?  
  
-On l'a connu quand nous étions à Poudlard. Répondit Mr Weasley.  
  
-A nous aussi il nous manque dit Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Mais dit-toi bien repris, Mr Weasley, que se n'ait pas ta faute, ni celle de personne, c'était tout simplement son heure, et si jamais tu as quelques choses à nous demander fait le n'hésite pas.  
  
C'est pas fameux pour le moment mais la suite arrive des amours des amours des retrouvailles. 


	3. chap 3

-Ho faite Hermione, Ginny et moi on pensait aller chez Fred et Georges, Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? demanda Ron à Harry. Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave on ira pas.  
  
-Si, si bien sûr et puis ça me changera les idées. répondit Harry.  
  
Cette nuit la Harry ne dormi pas beaucoup, il pleurait (et ouai fo pas croire que c pas un tit sentimental celui la !!). Soudain Ron se retourna et ouvrit les yeux et le vit entrain de pleurer, Harry lui tourna le dos. :  
  
-Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Harry, murmura Ron.  
  
-Je. je . je sais répondit Harry, mais c'est trop. trop dur. Je ne le connaissais même pas depuis 3ans.  
  
-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être chouette, d'abord tes parents, puis  
la dernière personne qui faisait partie de ta famille.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il finit par s'endormir très tard cette nuit la.  
  
-Debout tout le monde, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny debout !! Cria Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry fut le dernier à descendre les yeux gonflés, rouges, il alla déjeuner.  
  
-Harry mon chéri ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Rien ça va bien. Mentit Harry qui prit un toast à la marmelade.  
  
-Hé vieux ça va aller ? si tu veux pas venir ça ne fait rien assura Ron.  
  
-Oui Harry, si tu ne veux pas, on restera dit Hermione qui venait de renverser sol bol de lait.  
  
-Non, non, non, je vous dit que ça va et que j'irai avec vous répliqua assez sèchement Harry se qui choqua tout le monde.  
  
-Dans ce cas on ne traîne pas ! Allez ! Vous êtes prêt ? Hermione passe la première s'exclama Mrs Weasley.  
  
Hermione passa par la cheminée et cria « chemin de Travers », ensuite Harry fit de même ainsi que Ron et Ginny. Il ressenti cette sensation de tournis, les couleurs se mélangeaient, il faisait froid mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé, Fred, Georges et Hermione les attendait.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Ginny qu'elle bonne surprise, annonça Georges, et bien venu chez nous !  
  
-Ouai bien venu surtout pour Harry sans qui on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, renchéri Fred.  
  
-Les affaires tournent bien ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Magnifiquement bien tu veux dire ! Tous les élèves de Poudlard sont déjà venus, s'exclama Fred.  
  
-Il faut dire que nos boîte à Flemme on un grand succès, rajouta Georges.  
  
-Venez on va vous montrer nos nouvelles inventions ! Dit Fred.  
  
-Mais ne touché à rien car Fred a essayé de mettre un anti-vol, mais il est impossible de l'arrêter !! Ajouta Georges.  
  
Après avoir fait le tour du magasin, et avoir admiré les inventions des jumeaux, ils décidèrent d'aller manger une glace à la terrasse de Florion Fartonôme. Autour de la table tout le monde riait, en se racontant les dernières blagues ainsi que leurs souvenirs de Poudlard.  
  
-Vous vous souvenez, dit Fred, quand on a quitter le château ? Ombrage qui criait « ARRETEZ LES » mais que personne ne bouger ?  
  
Une nouvelle explosion de rire venait de se reproduire à la table du glacier.  
  
Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux venaient de passer une journée formidable et ils furent tristes de déjà se quitter.  
  
-A bientôt prévenez nous pour la prochaine sortie à Prè-au-lard dit Fred.  
  
Soudain Harry se figea sur place qui allait signer son autorisation de sortie à Prè-au-lard ? De retour au Terrier, un peu déçu que la journée soit déjà terminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de choses et d'autre en marchant dans le jardin. ***************************************************************************h ihi manque la suite mais elle arrive patience. 


	4. chap 4

Tout en marchant Harry s'arrêta soudainement,  
  
-Hermione, à quoi elle sert l'amulette que tu m'a offerte ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ho et bien, elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir, c'est comme je te l'ai dit . elle sert à savoir si tu peux faire confiance en une personne ou pas. quand tu la porte et qu'elle chauffe, c'est que la personne qui se tiens devant toi a de bonnes intentions, dans le cas contraire elle se refroidit quand la personne a de mauvaises intentions. elle a d'autres fonctions mais je dois te dire que le les ignore.  
  
-Merci quand même c'était gentil de ta part, en plus elle est vraiment belle. répondit Harry. et Ron tu sais quoi ?  
  
-Non, dit sincèrement Ron.  
  
-Attend j'arrive, je vais te montrer, dit Harry en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la maison, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et redescendit avec la tapisserie que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.  
  
-Tien ! Regarde !  
  
-QUOI !!! S'écria Ron un pointant son doigt sur le nom de Godric Gryffondre, il resta bouche bée.  
  
Harry se mit à rire :  
  
-J'ai eu exactement la même réaction, mais ça ne fait aucun doute je suis l'arrière arrière arrière arrière.. Petit fils de Godric Gryffondore.  
  
Hermione par contre ne comprenait pas ce que son nom faisait là, pourtant ses parents étaient moldus. et du côté de son père (à Harry) il n'y avait aucun moldus.  
  
-Moi aussi je n'ai pas compris dit Harry en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Hermione  
  
-Et Harry Luna c'est ta cousine !!! S'étonna Ron qui commença à rire.  
  
-Ca veut dire que.que tu as un tonton sorcier !!! Annonça Hermione.  
  
Ron partit chercher sa tapisserie et tout trois les contemplèrent, découvrant au fur et à mesure de nouvelles plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé par les hiboux de Poudlard qui apportaient leur lettres comme chaque années. Mais d'habitude elles ne sont jamais si épaisses que ça s'inquiéta Harry. Il commença à l'ouvrir pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà entrain de lire les leurs.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous pourrez dès la rentrée reprendre votre place d'attrapeur ainsi que la place de capitaine, vous trouverez si joint la liste des fournitures scolaires dont vous aurez besoin.  
  
Minera McGonnagall,  
Directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry relut, relut et relut la lettre, il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !!!! Quand il leva son nez de la lettre pour voir se que les autres ont eus comme nouvelles, il vit Ron et Hermione un large sourire aux lèvres et tous deux annoncèrent la nouvelle à Harry :  
  
-On est les nouveaux préfets en chef de Poudlard !!!!  
  
-Et moi le capitaine de l'équipe !! Annonça Harry qui soudain imagina la réaction que son parrain aurait eu en apprenant la nouvelle.  
  
Quand ils descendirent pour annoncer la nouvelle à Mrs Weasley, celle-ci leur demanda :  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise encore ?? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Tous trois commencèrent à rire en voyant l'expression de méfiance sur le visage de Mrs Weasley.  
  
-On.On.on est prefets-en-chef Hermione et moi annonça Ron.  
  
-Et lui c'est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, rajouta Hermione en montrant Harry du doigt.  
  
-Ho c'est. c'est merveilleux !!! S'exclama Mrs Weasley qui les sera si fort dans ses bras qu'ils eurent l'impression qu'elle allait leur rompre les os.  
  
-M'man c'est bon, dit Ron le souffle coupé, ho faite il est où P'pa ?  
  
-Oh . heu. il est en mission répondit celle-ci en évitant le regard d'Harry.  
  
-Han d'accord. et il revient quand ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. mais très bientôt, et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle !!  
  
-J'ai une idée, intervint Harry, et si nous allions passer la journée chez Fred et Georges on en profitera pour aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires.  
  
-C'est un très bonne idée Harry, dit Mrs Weasley, et par la même occasion je vais leur envoyer une invitation pour qu'ils viennent souper à la maison, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu. je m'en charge dit Hermione qui monta écrire la lettre une fois qu'elle fut accrochée à la patte d'Hedwige (la lettre), Hermione lança la chouette par la fenêtre. *************************************************************************** Merci pour vos commentaires l'histoire et presque tout écrite, mais il manque des changements et pour les Animagus je ne c pas pour tout dire, je ne trouve pas d'animal qui puisse ressembler à Harry alors je réfléchi mais ça me ralentit dans mon histoire n'hésiter pas à me donner des idées !!!! Merci 


	5. chap 5

-On dirait que tu as reçu du courrier annonça Ron en rentrant dans la chambre de Ginny où dormait Hermione.  
  
-Ca vient de Viktor ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'hibou pour enlever la lettre.  
  
Elle regarda Harry et Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Ron d'un air abrutit.  
  
-Vous pourriez pas me laisser seule quelques minutes ? répondit sévèrement Hermione.  
  
Après avoir attendu que Harry et Ron furent sortis, Hermione déplia la lettre et la lut.  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Cela va faire près d'un mois que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles et cela m'inquiète. Je t'écrit pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, cette année à Poudlard il y aura un nouvel élève de 7ème c'est-à-dire moi, car il faut dire que j'ai un peu négligé mon travail à Durmstrang et je doit repasser ma 7ème, et par la même occasion j'ai décidé de changer d'école car ces temps si Durmstrang n'ait plus très sûr enfin tu vois se que je veut dire. Je serais aussi ravi de te revoir ainsi que tes amis Ron et Harry. J'espère que tu passe de bonne vacance en tout cas moi elle sont super à l'idée de te revoir.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Viktor.  
  
Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson, celui avec qui elle passait chaque année les vacances depuis maintenant 2ans va venir à Poudlard !! « C'est formidable pensa-t-elle » elle s'empressa de lui répondre pendant qu'elle était encore seule dans la chambre  
  
Cher Viktor,  
  
Je suis ravie que tu viennes passer ton année a Poudlard. (elle s'arrêta et chiffonna le bout de parchemin et en reprit un autre).  
  
Mon cher Viktor,  
  
J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir, ce serait magnifique que tu viennes à Poudlard ! Je suis sûre que Harry et Ron seront aussi ravi, mais pas autant que moi (elle hésita en rajoutant c'est mots). A très bientôt,  
  
Amitié,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Elle relut la lettre et celle-ci lui convenait malgré qu'elle fut courte, elle la plia et sorti de sa chambre avec la lettre dans sa poche, elle entra dans la chambre des garçons et alla demander à Ron de lui prêter Coq, mais impossible celui-ci (Coq pas Ron) était parti accompagner Hedwige, environ 2min plus tard, les 2chouettes entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron avec la réponse des jumeaux, pendant que Ron décrocha la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige et Hermione lui attacha la lettre qu'elle avait écrit pour Viktor une fois envolée (Hedwige bien sur!), Hermione lut la lettre des jumeaux.  
  
Chère Hermione, Harry et la famille,  
  
Nous serons heureux de passer la soirée en votre compagnie et nous vous attendons demain à 10h comme prévu  
  
A demain,  
  
Georges et Fred.  
  
-Ho faite c'était de qui ta lettre si se n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Ron.  
  
-De Viktor répondit celle-ci.  
  
-Et.heu. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau ton Viky ? Questionna le rouquin.  
  
-Rien ! Répondit sèchement Hermione, et arrête de l'appeler comme ça !! Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Ron resta sans rien dire bouche bée, Ron regarda Harry et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Quand ils descendirent pour manger ! Hermione c'était calmé, ils mangèrent à leur faim, pendant qu'ils mangeaient Ron demanda à sa mère :  
  
-Où est Ginny ?  
  
-Elle est partie chez Luna, elle revient demain matin. Répondit Mrs Weasley.  
  
Quand ils eurent finis de manger, ils montèrent se coucher.  
  
***************************************************************************b on je sais que se n'ai pas fameux comme histoire mais j'aimerais vous faire part de certain évènement dans l'histoire,  
  
-j'ai trouvé les animaux qui correspondraient aux personnages d'Harry, Ron et Hermione (il ne me manque plus que la mise en scène ce qui ne sera pas facile.)  
  
-Hermione aurait du sang de sorcier dans les veines mais de qui ??  
  
-Des personnes vont mourir (mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la cause)  
  
Pour le reste je me tais car après vous serez toute l'histoire si je continue)  
  
Continuez à me donner des conseils !!!!!Merci à tous les mondes !!!!bizzzzzz 


	6. chap 6

-Debout tout le monde !!!! Cria Mrs Weasley en bas des escaliers.  
  
Harry et Ron étaient entrain de se préparer, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, c'était Ginny qui passait timidement sa tête dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? T'es pas chez Luna ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Non, je viens de rentrer, maman m'a dit que vous allez voir Fred et Georges, on peut aller avec vous ?? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-« On » ? Qui ça « on » ? demanda Ron d'un air d'abrutit. (C'est normal s'en ai un !!!!lol)  
  
-Et bien Luna et moi !!!! Répondit Ginny qui commençait à en avoir marre des questions stupide que lui poser son frère.  
  
-Si vous nous traînez pas dans les jambes c'est d'accord, fit Ron.  
  
-Ho on est plus des gamines !! Mais merci quand même elle s'empracha de lui et l'embrassa. (C'est des frère et s?ur !!!!!!!!! fo pas oublier donc c sur la joue o k ou vs penserez otre chose !!!!).  
  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent (Harry et Ron), les filles (Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Mrs Weasley) étaient en grande conversation et s'interrompirent quand elles les virent arrivés.  
  
-'jour tout le monde, annonça Ron (qui avait carrément la tête dans le cul)  
  
-Salut !! Rajouta Harry. (Pas plus réveillé que Ron).  
  
-BONJOUR VOUS 2 !!! S'écrièrent les 4 filles en rigolant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore racontés sur nous ? demanda Ron à Harry dans un murmure que seul Harry pouvait entendre.  
  
-Aucunes idées ! Répondit Harry.  
  
Après avoir déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans le salon pour se rendre au chemin de Travers (chercher pas à comprendre lol).  
  
-Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Comme je suis content de vous voir! S'écria Fred.  
  
-On se connaît ? demanda tout à coup Fred à Luna.  
  
-Voici Luna Lovegoode, dit Ginny, c'est une amie de Poudlard.  
  
-Enchanter ! dit Fred, en tendant la main à Luna, celle-ci la lui sera.  
  
-Où est Georges ? demanda Hermione inquiète de ne pas le voir.  
  
-Il fait les contes ! Il faut dire que la boutique marche vraiment bien ! Répondit Fred.  
  
Pendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient en grande conversation avec Fred sur leurs nouvelles inventions et autres, Hermione se faufila à l'arrière de la boutique. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce qui servait du bureau, elle vit Georges penché sur des tas et des tas de parchemins, Hermione fut étonnée de le voir si sérieusement occupé dans le travail qu'il entreprenait, c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle le voyait si sérieux. « Il est quand même mignon, se dit-elle, en plus ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle avait un faible pour lui mais elle n'a jamais osé lui dire. ».  
  
Soudain Georges leva sa tête, se qui tira Hermione de ses pensées. Le visage rayonnant, Georges alla dire bonjour à Hermione.  
  
-Ho Hermione comment vas-tu ? Je suis content de te revoir !  
  
-Je vais très bien et toi ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais voir comment tu allais.  
  
-Ca va bien, merci et te voir me fait très plaisir.  
  
Hermione passa du tain rouge au cramoisi.  
  
-Ca.ça va pour tes contes ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider, je fait de l'Arithmancie à l'école.  
  
-Ho un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus ! Car je commence à avoir le cerveau ramolli avec tout ça.  
  
Il fit apparaître une chaise sur la quel Hermione s'assit et comme ça à lui expliquer comment aller plus vite, au bout de 10 min environ, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Fred entrèrent.  
  
-Où est Georges ? Dit Fred en rigolant.  
  
-Abruti, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à faire les contes ? Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour m'aider ! dit Georges.  
  
-Oh !c'est bon on vous laisse ! Répondit sèchement Fred, venez vous 4, on va faire un tour.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent Georges et Hermione tout seul. (Hum hum !! lol). Après un peu moins d'une heure, ils avaient fini (enfin !).  
  
-Merci beaucoup Hermione, merci sans toi je serai encore là demain ! Dit Georges le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Ce n'est rien ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de rester avec toi. dit timidement Hermione.  
  
Soudain, Georges s'avança vers elle, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, c'était un long baiser passionné, après s'être enfin détaché, Hermione lui dit :  
  
-Ce.ce.ce ne serais pas raisonnable.enfin je veux dire.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Georges déçu de la réaction d'Hermione, tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ?  
  
-Non ce n'est pas ça.. Je .. Je t'aime beaucoup.mais..  
  
-Mais quoi ? Parce qu'on ne se verra pas souvent quand tu sera à Poudlard ? C'est ça ?  
  
Il avait vu juste Hermione ne su répondre que par un hochement de tête.  
  
-Il y a autre chose ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?  
  
-Non pas du tout, je. je t'aime énormément, mais. non laisse moi parler dit celle-ci en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Georges, j'ai peur de commençais quelque chose si je ne suis pas sûre que.  
  
-Hermione ! On est dans la vie ! Pas dans un livre ! Tu ne seras jamais sûre de quoi que ce soit dans ta vie !  
  
-Tu as peut-être raison.  
  
-Mais si tu ne veux pas. c'est ton choix., mais je tien à te dire que.que depuis plusieurs années je.je.j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire car.j'avais peur de ta réaction. et puis je me suis posé des tas de questions.et maintenant je te le dit...Hermione Granger. je..je vous aime.je sais que j'aurez dû te le dire plutôt.mais.  
  
Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche de Georges :  
  
-N'en rajoute pas murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils sortirent tous deux dehors, Hermione alla chercher ses fournitures scolaires, ils marchèrent mains dans la mains quand soudains ils entendirent des rires familiers qui provenait d'une des table à la terrasse du glacier, sans se retourner Hermione cria :  
  
-Ca vous amuse ? Vous êtes pire que des enfants de 4ans !!  
  
Ils arrêtèrent de rire, Harry savait qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Tout en continuant leur promenade, Hermione vit la « fameuse » tapisserie à arbre généalogique, elle entra dans la boutique et en ressorti avec un rouleau aussi grand qu'elle !  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Fred étaient entrain de se raconter des blagues. Ils se turent quand les 2 tourtereaux traversèrent la pièce. Il se faisait tard et il était l'heure de rentrer. Quand tous le monde arriva pour souper, Mrs Weasley était entrain de faire le souper et Mr Weasley était avec elle dans la cuisine  
  
-Ah ! Les voilà ! s'écria Mrs Weasley qui se précipita dehors pour allé embrasser ses fils. Vous m'avez tellement manqué !  
  
-Vous aussi vous nous avez manqué dirent les jumeaux en même temps à l'adresse de leur parents. Mr Weasley ébouriffa les cheveux de ses deux fils et les enlaça tout comme Mrs Weasley mais moins fort.  
  
-Vous deux, dit Mrs Weasley en s'adressant à Harry et Ron, mettez les tables dehors, et vous trois reprit-elle à l'adresse de Ginny, Luna et Hermione allez mettre les couverts et les assiettes, et vous deux mes chéris, dit-elle aux jumeaux, allez mettre les chaises dehors.  
  
Tous le monde alla faire se qu'a dit Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Georges qui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire de petits sourires, finirent par aller se promener dans le jardin mains dans la mains attendant qu'on les appellent pour manger.  
  
Quand ils furent tous à table, il y avait une harmonie magnifique. Ils rigolaient, chantaient, se racontaient des blagues. après avoir mangé, les jumeaux décidèrent de partir.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous ne restez pas à la maison pour dormir ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley qui s'était levée si brusquement que sa chaise tomba.  
  
-Et bien c'est que. commença Fred.  
  
-On pensait que. vous vous étiez débarrassé de nos affaires., balbutia Georges.  
  
-Oh mais non ! Bien sur que non ! Votre chambre est tel que vous lavez laissé je ne suis même allée de dans faire le ménage !  
  
Fred et Georges se regardèrent et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
******************************************** Après avoir fait un long chapitre je vous dit BONNE NUIT ! Suis crevée j'ai plus la force de continuer se chapitre alors je vous laisse. Continuer à me dire se que vous en pensez merci. 


	7. chap 7

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent aussi vite l'escalier et fut surpris en entrant dans la chambre par une forte odeur de moisi.  
  
-Fred !! Pourquoi tuas oublié de les jeté après l'expérience ? C'était à toi de le faire !! Dit Georges qui n'avait pas l'air content !  
  
Hermione s'avança, elle ne comprenait pas très bien se qui se passé mais une fois qu'elle eut aperçu se qui provoquait cette odeur plus qu'horrible, elle se rua dehors enquête d'air frais, dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait une cage où une bonne dizaine de doxys étaient en décomposition, empilés les uns sur les autres.  
  
Après s'être débarrasser des doxys et avoir jeter plusieurs sorts contre cette odeur, Fred et Georges ne purent dormir dans leur chambre tellement que l'odeur était forte. Comme la chambre de Ron était trop petite pour contenir Harry, Ron et les jumeaux et que dans la chambre de Ginny il y avait déjà Hermione, Luna et Ginny, tous le monde descendit dehors dans le jardin décidé de dormir à la belle étoile.  
  
Fred et Georges firent apparaître des sacs de couchage aligné, après avoir parlé jusque 3h du matin autour d'un feu de bois tous le monde s'endormirent sauf Hermione et Georges.  
  
-tu sais, dit-elle enfin, quand je pense à tous ça je regrette de. de ne pas t'avoir tous avouer, car maintenant. maintenant on aura moins l'occasion de te voir et .  
  
-Tu oublies que je connais tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, coupa Georges qui l'embrassa. Et puis il y a toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard.  
  
Après avoir parler longuement de tout et de rien ils finirent par s'endormir mains dans les mains. Jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi Heureuse, elle avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments. Pendant la nuit elle fit un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.  
  
******* Elle voyait Georges devant elle, autour d'eux il avait neigé, le soleil perçait le ciel gris, Georges et elle se promener dans Pré-au-lard, c'était une journée magnifique, oui magnifique, mais, elle se tourna en cauchemar, Fred venait vers eux en courant affolé.  
  
-Ne restez pas là ! Il faut partir ! Partir se cacher ! Ils sont revenus ! Haleta-t-il.  
  
-Qui ça ? Qu'est ce que ce passe ? Fred répond-moi dit-elle.  
  
Elle n'eut pas la temps d'avoir sa réponse qu'elle vu entraînée par Fred et Georges en direction du château, tout le monde hurler de panique, soudain il faisait sombre, une vague de froid la paralysa, c'était horrible, Hermione elle aussi commença à paniquer, elle ne voyait plus Harry ni Ron, elle prit la main de Georges la serrant avec t'en de force celui-ci se retourna et lui dit :  
  
-Quoi qu'il arrive je tien à te dire que je t'aime.  
  
-Mais. commença Hermione.  
  
Georges venait de poser son doigt sur sa bouche et l'embrassa, puis il parti avec Fred dans le parc d'où résonnait des cris de terreur des rires, Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et finit par arriver aux portes là elle vit une scène atroce, les Mangemorts étaient là avec les détraqueurs, tous les professeurs étaient dehors entrain de se battre, elle vit Fred et Georges se battre à leur côté soudain elle vit Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers le parc.  
  
-Harry ! Ron ! NON ! Restez ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! C'est trop dangereux !  
  
-Je dois y aller ! Mes frères sont là bas je ne peux pas les laisser. dit Ron.  
  
-NON restez ! Vous devez rester !  
  
-Hermione ! Tu ne vois dont pas que l'école est en danger ! dit Harry.  
  
Soudain Hermione jeta un coup d'?il sur la parc, des corps jonché le sol, puis elle vit, elle vit Georges allongé sur le sol, il ne bougé plus  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!! Cria-t-elle. *******************************  
  
Une criait après elle, elle lui semblait très loin soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Georges devant elle. Elle se jeta dans ces bras.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'un rêve . ce n'était qu'un rêve répéta-t-elle tout en se blottissant contre lui.  
  
-Tu ma fait peur tu sais ! Je me suis réveillé et je t'ai vu qui criais j'ai vraiment eu peur ! dit-il.  
  
-Oh c'était affreux ! Il y avait. tu était. tu était mort sanglota-t-elle.  
  
-Mais non ! Tu le vois bien je suis là allé maintenant il faut dormir.  
  
-D'accord, répondit-elle.  
  
Elle se blotti contre Georges en le serrant encore plus fort. Elle finit par s'endormir toujours dans ses bras.  
  
**************************************************et voilà une tite page en plus alors vous en pensez koi pour le moment ?? je c c court mais bon dit tjs ! 


	8. chap 8

Le lendemain matin tous le monde fut réveillé par les cris des gnomes provoqués par Pattenrond qui courrait après eux. Lors du petit déjeuner, Luna retourna chez elle et Ginny partit avec. Tout le monde était triste que le lendemain matin, ils devaient partir pour Poudlard, Harry savait bien que quand il rentrera tout le monde voudra savoir se qui c'est passé, son histoire avec Sirius et tout le reste, Ron lui était fous de joie à l'idée que Viktor Krum vienne dans l'école (fausse joie, il est déprimé !! mdr) et Hermione ne tenait plus en place, elle avait t'en de chose à préparer, et dire au revoir à Georges ne sera pas une chose facile.  
  
-On viendra avec vous jusqu'à la gare, dit Fred après avoir avalé un morceau de toast.  
  
-Ouai ! On vous lâchera pas t'en que vous serez pas dans le train ! Renchéri Georges.  
  
-Oh chouette ! Dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Arthur ! Te voilà enfin ! Je commencer vraiment à m'inquiéter ! S'écria Molly en voyant son mari rentrer dans la cuisine, le vissage toujours aussi fatigué, il avait des grosses cernes aux yeux, ses cheveux se faisaient de plus en plus rare sur sa tête et il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Mr Weasley d'une voix pâteuse.  
  
-Bonjour P'pa ! Dirent en c?ur Ron et les jumeaux.  
  
-Bonjours Mr Weasley ! Dit Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a Arthur? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Et bien c'est au sujet de Dumbledor. il a. il a eu une attaque (cardiaque) et il est a St Mangouste, il voudrai voir Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Harry qui fut surpris par cette nouvelle si soudaine.  
  
Dans l'après midi Mr Weasley et Harry partirent à l'Hospital, la dernière fois qu'il est allé, c'était parce qu'il avait rêvé qu'il avait attaqué Mr Weasley sous forme de serpent, chose qui s'est produite à la seule différence c'était que le serpent était Voldemort et non pas Harry (pour comprendre aller lire le 5ème tome).  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, ils durent allé au renseignement, en attendent dans la file Harry vit que la personne devant lui était recouvert de grosses verrue qui par moment exploser dans un « pop » sonore et aspergeait les personnes environnantes de pu (mmmmmh c frai !).  
  
Arrivés en bout de file Mr Weasley s'approcha du comptoir.  
  
-Bonjour, dit-il, je voudrai voir Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-sixième étage 3ème porte à gauche.  
  
-Merci, viens Harry.  
  
L'endroit était tel que la dernière fois où Harry était venu. Les même couloir, les portrait des guérisseurs, .. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte où il faisait inscrit en lettre d'or « Albus Dumbledore », Mr Weasley dit à Harry :  
  
-Vas-y je t'attend dehors.  
  
Harry rentra et vit Dumbledore plus vieux que jamais, il était penché sur une petite pile de parchemins, quand il vit Harry il sourit et l'invita à s'assoire.  
  
-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Très bien et vous ?  
  
-on n'peut mieux ! Bon n'allons pas par quatre chemins, je suppose que tes amis t'attendent au Terrier alors si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour te dire ce ci, premièrement je ne suis plus en âge d'assurer la direction de l'école, alors le professeur McGongall prendra la relève, ce qui veut dire que je ne serai plus là pour te surveiller et que Voldemort aura plus de change d'attaquer le château. Deuxièmement, tu auras un nouveau professeur de métamorphose qui te protégera, c'est bien sûr Nymphadora Tonks. Et enfin troisièmement je ne veux en aucun qu'un que tu te promène la nuit dans Poudlard et encore moins dehors ! J'espère que c'est clair pour toi !  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi sévère et bien qu'il eut du mal à l'accepter celui-ci lui avait fait peur...  
  
-Ou. Oui professeur. oui c'est clair même très clair.  
  
-Très bien dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce qui te retient de rester ici.  
  
-Merci professeur à bientôt, au revoir.  
  
Harry quitta la pièce, c'était un choc pour lui de savoir que Bumbledore ne sera plus au poste de directeur de Poudlard. il alla rejoindre Mr Weasley qui attendait dans la salle, quand ils furent de retour au Terrier, Harry monta avec Ron et Hermione et leur expliqua se que Dumbledore venait de lui dire.  
  
-QUOI !!!!C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!! S'exclama Hermione outrée.  
  
-Hermione !! Il a bien le droit de prendre des vacances !! Répondit Ron qui lui non plus n'en revenait pas.  
  
Après avoir parlé longuement des l'évènements qui venaient de se passer, ils descendirent manger, ce fut le dernier repas avant la rentrée et personne n'avait envie de parler de ce qui c'est passé avec Dumbledore, Harry avait plus de chance de se faire tuer par Voldemort mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire après tout il avait survécu 4fois ! Et puis si il mourait il ira rejoindre sa famille. Après avoir eut le ventre bien plein, Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher de bonne heure (pour une fois !) tendis qu'Hermione passa le reste de la soirée avec Georges, et Fred avec ses parents.  
  
-Hermione, j'ai une surprise pour toi. je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose . mais. Dit Georges en tendant un petit paquet à celle-ci, ouvre-le !  
  
Hermione prit le paquet, c'était un petit écrin recouvert de papier emballage rouge, de dans il y avait un magnifique pendentif attaché à une chaîne en or, ce collier était tout simplement magnifique. Elle contempla pendant plusieurs minutes ce petit c?ur, puis elle leva la tête.  
  
-Oh merci, merci c'est vraiment magnifique. Et sans rien ajouter elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
-Ce n'est rien... Je suis content qu'il te plaise, mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple pendentif, il le prit et l'attacha autour du cou d'Hermione, il t'indiquera quand je serai près du château.  
  
-Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Oui ! Je t'aime, (et de nouveau une embrassade pourquoi c pas moi heu !!)  
  
La soirée se passa très vite (au grand désespoir d'Hermione !), lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Hermione monta dans la chambre de Ginny qui était partie avec Luna (lâcheuse !). Très tard au soir, elle fut réveillé par un grincement de porte, c'était Georges, celui-ci rentra dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit de camp (dans lequel Hermione avait dormit la veille quand Ginny était là).  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, avec Fred qui ronfle. Marmonna Georges en prenant la main d'Hermione.  
  
-Moi non plus. demain c'est l'école. et on ne se reverra plus très souvent.et.  
  
-Chuuutt !! N'en parlons plus, coupa Georges en l'embrassant.  
  
Le lendemain, sur le quai voie 9 ¾, le train en direction de Poudlard les attendait, sous un amas de fumée, la foule d'élèves se précipitait de rentrer dans le train, Harry et Ron trop pressé de rentrer à l'école se précipitèrent vers les Weasley pour leur dire au revoir et rentrèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, tandis que Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient parti à la recherche de leur fille, Hermione resta avec Georges, elle pleurait à chaude de larmes sachant que c 'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le voir avant plusieurs mois, et Fred alla à la rencontre de Lee Jordan, c'était une rentrée particulièrement pénible.  
  
-Arrête Hermione ça ne sert à rien de pleurer tu sais. et puis n'oublie pas que je connais tout les passages secrets de Poudlard. et que si jamais il y a quelque chose tu m'envoie un hibou et j'arrive tout se suite ! Et surtout je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu vas me manquer. (Et encore une embrassade et une ! lol)  
  
Quand elle fut dans le train en direction du château, Harry et Ron n'arrêté de la taquiner avec Georges. Et après un moment Hermione en eut marre et partit dans un compartiment vite tout au bout du train.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Annonça une voix qu'Hermione n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.  
  
-Oh Viktor ! Rentre ! qu'est-ce que tu fait la tout seul ?  
  
-Bin c'est que j'en ai marre d'être entouré de filles qui glousses tout le temps et puis je me suis mis à ta recherche, et je te trouve alors comment tu vas ?  
  
-Je vais très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a tu as pleuré ?  
  
-Oh non ça va ce n'est rien...  
  
Durant le voyage la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit assez souvent laissant apparaître des filles du collège voulant absolument un orthographe ce qui exaspéra Hermione et qui lança un sort pour qu'on ne puisse plus ouvrir le compartiment. Le reste du voyage fut rire, souvenir, blagues, quand ils furent arrivés les calèches les attendaient, Hermione monta dans l'une d'elle en compagnie de Viktor.  
  
-Oh faite Viktor, dans quelle maison tu va être ?  
  
-A Serpantard, répondit-il d'une voix sombre.  
  
La grande salle était déjà pleine quand ils furent arrivés, Viktor dû aller rejoindre la table des Serpantard pendant qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondore, elle vit Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient.  
  
-Hermione, on voulait te dire qu'on était désolé... Dit Harry.  
  
-Oui sincèrement désolé.. Rajouta Ron.  
  
-Oh ce n'ait rien.. Dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
Après que le souper fut fini, Dumbledore fit son discourt habituel, mise à part le fait qu'il a annoncé qu'à Noël il y aurait un bal, mais personne ni prêta attention, il était tard et maintenant tout le monde n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, dormir, car demain recommençait les cours après deux mois de vacances...********************************  
  
Tout d'abord je tien a dire merci a hedwige33 qui m'a aidé pour mon histoire pendant que je baigner dans le caca (façon de parler) donc voilà MERCI !! Et bonne lecture à tous ;)  
  
Lol j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre, il me faudrait p-e une correctrice c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ?? enfin bref j'aimerai bien quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire pour m'aider dans ma fic parce que là je patauge dans la merde donc voilà continuer à m'envoyer des reviews ça me faite très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer.. donc voila MERCI !!!!!!!! ;) à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! 


	9. chap 9

Ron et Hermione ne dormaient plus dans la tour Gryffondore puisqu'ils été prefets-en-chef, ils devaient dormir dans son qu'on appelle « la tour centrale », c'est comme les autres tours du château mais en plus luxueux, la salle de bain était vraiment immense la baignoire comme une piscine.. (Voir tome 4 lol), dans la salle commune (bin ouai y a pas qu'eux comme préfets !) il y avait de gros fauteuils rouge en velours, la cheminée était ornée de marbre, il y avaient 8 grandes chambres spacieuses et munies d'un lit, un 'petit' salon, une garde robe qui faisait tout un mur, une douche, une cheminée ornée de marbre comme celle de la salle commune, bref c'était vraiment un endroit superbe. Ce matin la d'ailleurs, Ron ne voulait pas quitter son lit mais Hermione du le forcer en lui jetant un seau d'eau glacée.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, dans la grande salle tout le monde regardé en direction de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore n'était plus là, et, à sa place il y avait McGonagall, le nouveau professeur de métamorphose était Tonks comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, et celui de défence contre les forces du mal, Harry ne la connaissait pas, c'était une belle jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait de longs cheveux argentés, un visage de porcelaine, et de beaux yeux bleu, « elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Dumbledore » se dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Hermione qui vit que tout le monde regarde McGonagall, vous en faite une tête, vous n'avez pas écouté le discours de Dumbledore hier ?  
  
Tout le monde hocha négativement de la tête, bien sur que non qu'ils ne l'ont pas écouté ils préféré manger ou encore été trop fatigué par écouté le directeur !!! Harry jeta un coup d'?il sur les tables des autres maisons et vit qu'il y avait 2 nouvelles filles à Serpentard, une petite brune aux yeux verts qu'Harry trouva particulièrement mignonne et l'autre n'était pas plus grande, elle avait les cheveux noir et les yeux noir, celles-ci riaient aux éclats, il fut interrompis par Tonks qui distribué les emplois du temps des élèves en renversant des verres de jus de citrouilles par-ci par-là.Leur premier cours de la journée fut métamorphose, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà devant la porte de la classe quand Tonks arriva.  
  
-Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir !  
  
-Ca va ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui très bien, à par que j'ai le trac !!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir cette année avec vous ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Et bien je ne sais pas... J'improviserais.  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la cloche sonna et tous les élèves de Gryffondore ainsi que ceux de Serpentard étaient déjà rassemblés.  
  
-Bonjour à tous et à toues je suis Nymphadora Tonks, et c'est moi qui vous donnera cour de métamorphose.Savez-vous qu'est-ce qu'un Métamorphomage ?  
  
Personne ne leva la main à par.  
  
-Miss Granger pouvez-vous nous répondre ?  
  
-Et bien un Métamorphomage et une personne qui possède se don dès la naissance, il est très rare qu'une personne réussisse à l'apprendre, sinon c'est une personne qui peu prendre n'importe qu'elle apparence.  
  
-Très bien Miss Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondore ! Je vous pose cette question pour vous dire que je suis moi-même Métamorphomage.  
  
Elle se concentra, plissa ses yeux et un « waouw » retentit dans toute la classe, Tonks était passée d'une blonde à une rousse au cheveux extrêmement long, tout en replissent ses yeux et en se re-concentrant, elle fit revenir sa chevelure blonde.  
  
-Comment sait-on qu'on ait Métamorphomage ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns que Harry avait remarqué au dîner.  
  
-Et bien heu.. Miss.heu.  
  
-Sofia Hetens.  
  
- On l'ait ou on ne l'ait pas, pour le savoir et bien moi je voulais  
absolument avoir les cheveux blonds et j'y pensé sans arrêt et un jour  
je me suis levée avec une chevelure comme celle-ci, et ensuite il y a  
eu un déclique si je me concentrait sur l'image que je voulait avoir,  
je l'obtenait, et c'est venu de la que j'ai su que j'était une  
Métamorphomage.  
  
Le cours passa très rapidement tous le monde voulait tout savoir sur les Métamorphomages, quand la cloche sonna, personne ne voulait partir mais Tonks du les menacer pour les faire sortir. La deuxième heure de cours fut potion dans les cachots avec Rogue, pendant 2h Rogue les 'harcelait' en disant : 'non ! Ce n'est pas ça !', 'vous n'avez rien dans la tête ou quoi ?', 'bande d'incapable', ... Quand le cours fut terminé c'était la ruade pour aller manger, après la récrée, ils avaient DCFM, tout le monde était pressé de savoir qui était cette charmante demoiselle aux cheveux dorés.  
  
- Je suis Mirabelle De Smet, et c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre l'ar de défenses contre les forces du mal, vous êtes maintenant en 6ème et je crois que vous avez largement passé l'âge d'apprendre de petits sorts tels que le sort de l'évitation, celui de désarmement, et encore d'autre, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre comme de vrais sorciers, je vais vous apprendre des sortilèges bien plus complexes tels que le Patronus, ou encore les incantations ! Donc voilà ! Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir en une petite heure tous les sortilèges de base, on va commencer par celui de désarmement, mettez-vous par groupes de 2, Potter, j'ai apprit que tu étais doué pour les sortilèges alors tu vas te mettre avec moi pour faire la démonstration.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers l'estrade où se trouvait le professeur.  
  
-Très bien maintenant que vous êtes tous par 2, nous allons commencer, Harry je vais te jeter le sort de désarmement d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-EXPELLIARUS !!  
  
-PROTEGO !  
  
-Très bien Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes plus doué que je ne l'imaginais, ce que Potter viens de faire est particulièrement difficile, mais nous verrons ce contre sort plus tard dans l'année. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Au boulot !  
  
La classe était s'en dessus dessous, plusieurs baguettes jonchés le sol, leur propriétaire étaient effondrés par terre, voyant ce « carnage », Mrs De Smet décida de mettre fin à tout ce chahut, et fit venir les élèves 2 par 2 sur l'estrade pour mieux les aider.  
  
-Potter pouvez-vous expliquer comment jeter le sortilège aux élèves qui passerons ?  
  
-Bien sur Professeur.  
  
Après une heure tous les sortilèges les plus faciles ont été revus par les élèves comme l'avait prévu le professeur De Smet.  
  
-Très voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant nous allons voir le Patronus. A quoi sert-il ? Miss Granger ?  
  
-Ce sortilège est particulièrement difficile, il sert à éloigner les détraqueurs, la forme que prend un patronus dépend de la personne, souvent il prend la forme du personne qui est cher.  
  
-Magnifique Miss Granger ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !  
  
Ce fut un cours vraiment passionnant tous les élèves était pendu aux lèvres du professeur De Smet et quand le cours fut terminé tout le monde soupira un « déjà », à la fin de la journée, c'était histoire de la magie suivit de divination. Durant le repas dans la grande salle, tout le monde ne parlait que des cours de DCFD et de métamorphose. Harry était vraiment fatigué à cause des Patronus qu'il avait du crée, Hermione s'emblait l'avoir remarquer.  
  
-Harry tu devrais aller dormir, tu es quasi endormi !  
  
-Ouai t'as p'être raison. Marmona-t-il.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry, dit Ron.  
  
-Bonne nuit vous 2, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, en sortant de la salle d'un pas lourd.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ron partirent en direction de la « tour de contrôle » sur le chemin ils virent la jeune Serpentard qu'Harry avait repéré.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille fut surprise alors qu'elle était entrain de se cacher derrière une statue.  
  
-Heu.. Rien.. Je.. J'attends un ami. Répondit-elle.  
  
-Et sais-tu qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?  
  
-Heu.. A bon ?.... Je ne le savais pas..  
  
-Et bien maintenant tu le sais alors retourne dans ta Tour avant que je te mette en retenue ! Coupa Ron.  
  
La jeune fille partit d'un pas précipité pour se rendre dans sa Tour. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur Tour, Hermione dit au revoir à Ron et monta se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de Potion Tonks entra la dans le cachot.  
  
-Bonjour professeur Rogue ! Puis-je vous emprunter Harry un moment ? dit-elle.  
  
-Nous sommes en plein cours !  
  
-Le professeur McGonagall voudrait lui parler !  
  
« Pourquoi voudrait-elle me parler ? » se demanda Harry.  
  
-Très bien dans ce cas, Potter prenez vos affaires et sortez !  
  
Harry s'empressa de tout jeter dans son sac et sortit suivit de Tonks soudain un « boum » et des éclat de rire, Tonks venait de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et avait perdu l'équilibre en entraînant le chaudron de Sofia dans sa chute, toutes les personnes qui fut aspergé par le liquide avait de gros furoncles qui leur poussaient de partout.  
  
-Et bien et bien ! Vous m'enlevez un de mes élèves et en plus de ça vous dispensé les autres du cours ! Tous ceux qui ont été aspergé aille à l'infirmerie dépêchez-vous ! Et vous Potter allez voir le professeur McGongall.  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois, il sortit de la classe et au moment de monter les escaliers une mains le retenu par le bras.  
  
-Heu...est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où ce trouve l'infirmerie ? demanda timidement Sofia.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?  
  
-Oui oui... Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
  
-Non, pas du tout, et puis c'est sur mon chemin.  
  
-Sofia Hetens, dit-elle.  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
-Oui je sais, au faite ! Très belle démonstration de Patronus !  
Je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire un.  
  
-Il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon prof ! On ait arrivé je doit te  
laisser le professeur McGonagall m'attend.  
  
-A bientôt Harry !  
  
-Oui à bientôt !  
  
Harry attendit qu'elle soir rentrée dans l'infirmerie pour continuer son chemin.  
  
-Mr Potter vous voilà enfin !  
  
Harry venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était à présent celui de McGonagall. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes tableaux, les instruments d'argent, tout était resté à leur place.  
  
-Potter, assoyez-vous !!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Et vi c fini pour le moment !!! J'espère que ça vous plait enfin, je voulai m'excuser pour la tite erreur que j'ai essayer de corriger, car il était tard (+/- 2h du mat) et je voulais absolument clôturer ce chapitre pour que vous pissiez le lire !!! lol (comme je suis gentille !!! ;-) ), donc voilà à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !! et si quelqu'un voudrai bien m'aider pour faire ma fic et qui a msn contacter moi car toute seule j'ai assez du mal même si HEDWIGE33 est là ( et je l'en remerci beaucoup beaucoup, car s'en elle je n'avancerai pas !!) merci tt plein bisoux a tous !!!!! 


	10. chap 10

Harry s'assit en face du bureau de McGanagall, pourquoi avait-elle demandé à le voir ? Il n'avait rien fait..  
  
-Qui a-t-il Potter ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda le professeur McGonagall en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.  
  
-Heu... bin j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir..  
  
-Oh si se n'ait que ça, je vous ai fait appelé pour vous expliquer les fonctions de capitaine de Quidditch....  
  
Harry fut vraiment soulagé car pendant un moment il avait cru qu'il allait avoir une retenue, ou un renvoi alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
  
-...... Donc voilà, je vous explique, les joueurs qui ont remplacé Fred, Georges et vous n'étaient que temporaires, ce qui signifie que vous devrez trouver des remplacent, et les entraînement pourrons reprendre, car le prochain match est dans un mois. La nouvelle directrice des Gryffondores est le professeur Tonks, donc c'est à elle que vous devrez demander de signer vos autorisations pour vous entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Voilà je vous ai tout dit à par bonne chance Potter et rapportez la coupe au Gryffondore !!  
  
Sur ces mots Harry sorti rejoindre Ron et Hermione en cours de Botanique.  
  
Quand la cloche retentit, tout le monde se précipita dans la Grand salle pour aller manger, Harry fixait encore et toujours la table des Serpentard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sofia..  
  
-« Elle est peut-être à l'infirmerie » marmonna-t-il.  
  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Heu . . . . . Je disais qu'il ne faudra pas tardé à reconstituer l'équipe . . . .  
  
-Harry si j'étais toi je ferai une annonce et je l'accrocherai sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.  
  
-Merci Hermione, c'est ce que je vais faire . . . .  
  
Harry sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea dans la tour des Gryffondore, s'installa dans un gros fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, pris un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre, et rédigea son annonce.  
  
A tout les élèves de Gryffondre,  
  
L'équipe de Gryffondre n'est plus au complet, il nous manque 2 batteurs et 3 poursuiveurs, et c'est pour cela que je vous informe que des séances seront organisées pour tous les élèves souhaitant faire parti de l'équipe. Ces séances se dérouleront à partir de la semaine prochaine lors des entraînements c'est-à-dire le Lundi, mercredi, vendredi de 16h à 19h et le samedi de 10h à 14h. J'espère pouvoir conter sur vous, cette année c'est nous qui devons remporter la coupe !  
  
Harry Potter, capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Harry se leva et alla accrocher son annonce au tableau. La semaine passa en un éclair, le lundi à la dernière heure du cours Harry conta les minutes qui lui paraissait longues, quand la cloche sonna il se précipita dehors en direction du terrain de Quidditch où plusieurs élèves dont il ignoré l'existence étaient déjà là.  
  
-Bonjour à tous, dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjours ! Dit Ron le souffle coupé.  
  
-Bon alors vous allez passer un à un et vous nous monterez ce que vous savez faire.  
  
Tout le monde alla s'asseoir dans les gradins sauf le premier de la file. Le nez dans un bloc note, Harry demanda.  
  
-As-tu un balai ?  
  
-Heu non. . . .  
  
-Dans ce cas, Ron va chercher un balai dans les vestiaires.  
  
Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs comètes et brossedures.  
  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
-Colin Crivey.  
  
Harry leva la tête et reconnu Colin, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de photographier Harry durant sa 2ème année à Poudlard.  
  
-Bien ! Dit Harry. Que sais-tu faire ?  
  
-Et bien. . . . Heu. . . .  
  
-Ca va j'ai compris, Ron, prend ton balai on va le tester.  
  
Harry, Ron et Colin s'envolèrent, quand il furent à bonne auteur Harry lâcha le souafle, ils firent des passes pendant 5min, voyant qu'il n'était pas doué du tout Harry alla chercher une batte et un cognard, quand celui- ci fut lâché, Colin Brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces de dans, Harry vit que Colin était vraiment doué pour ça, quand ils mirent pieds à terre, Harry dit.  
  
-Merci Colin je te tiendrai au courant. Suivant.  
  
Les séances durèrent jusque 19h comme l'avait dit Harry dans son annonce, quand ils furent de retour au château Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la 'Tour de contrôle' où Hermione les attendait.  
  
-Alors comment ça c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Un seul ! Un seul sait se servir d'une batte ! Annonça Harry avec un dégoût dans la voix.  
  
-On a encore une semaine Harry te démoralise pas ! Dit Ron, qui, lui aussi était dégoûté.  
  
-Oui Harry, Ron a raison, vous avez encore une semaine, il est tard Harry il faut que tu ailles faire tes devoirs, toi aussi Ron !  
  
-Bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Ron.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry, répondirent en c?ur Hermione et Ron.  
  
Harry sortit, et se dirigea vers celle des Gryffondore, devant le tableau, il y avait Sofia qui apparemment l'attendait.  
  
-Oh Harry ! Il faut que je te parle !  
  
-Qui a-t-il Sofia ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
  
-De. . . . de ton parrain ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire à son sujet !  
  
Le c?ur d'Harry s'arrêta soudain de battre, qu'allait-elle dire au sujet de Sirius ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. . . . Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
  
-De quoi ? Dit Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
  
-Bin c'est que j'ai entendu Malfoy parler de lui et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu sois au courrant . . . .  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire sur lui ? Dit Harry qui s'impatienta.  
  
-Il est envie !  
  
Harry en fut tout retourné.  
  
-C'est . . . C'est pas possible ! Tout le monde sait ça ! C'est impossible . . . . Il ne peut pas être en vie . . . .  
  
-Et pourtant c'est vrai, hier soir je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors je suis descendue dans la salle commune, et là, j'ai vu Malfoy devant la cheminée, il parlait à son père, il lui disait que LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES va essayer d'attaquer le château, et qu'il détient prisonnier Sirius Black, et que Malfoy devra faire tous ce que LE SEIGNEUR lui dira de faire, il a aussi dit que ce n'était pas Black qui ait passé derrière le voile, c'était . . . c'était . . . mon père . . .  
  
Sofia se jeta dans les bras de Harry et y pleura longtemps.  
  
-Vien, dit-il, il ne faut pas qu'on te voie, je vais t'amener dans la tour des préfets.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la 'tour de contrôle' et Harry entra suivit de Sofia toujours en pleur, Ron était encore debout, et celui-ci fit un bond dans son fauteuil en les voyant arriver.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Harry ! Pourquoi n'ai-tu pas dans la tour des Gryffondore, et qu'est-ce que tu fait avec elle ? dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Sofia.  
  
Harry expliqua se qui venait de se passer, Sofia toujours en pleure approuvait d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Harry ça veut dire que . . . . Si il attaque le château, il . . . va essayer de te tuer !  
  
-Oui Ron j'en ai bien peur, j'ai un service à te demander, est- ce que Sofia peut dormir ici ?  
  
-Bin . . . heu . . . oui bien sur, mais Hermione est occupée maintenant elle envoie des lettre à sont Georgy chéri ! Mais tu peux toujours monter voir, dit-il en s'adressant à Sofia.  
  
-Attend je te suis, j'ai un truc à lui demander, dit Harry en suivant Sofia.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****voila un chapitre en plus de fait J'attends toujours vos reviews, mais aparament personne ne s'intéresse a ma fic, jai l'impression de la faire pour rien . . . . . enfin si vous voulez toujours savoir la suite envoyer moi des reviews sinon je l'arrête car a quoi ca sert dans faire une pour être a peine encourager ? enfin voilà j'en ai dit assé à vous de voir . . . . . @ bientôt p-e 


	11. chap 11

Ils montèrent tous deux laissant Ron à ses devoirs, arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Sofia laissa Harry passer, celui-ci frappa à la porte et entendit un « oui » et rentra suivit de Sofia.  
  
-Harry mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Bin tu ne voudrais pas héberger Sofia cette nuit ?  
  
-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?  
  
Harry lui raconta se que Sofia lui avait annoncé.  
  
-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Sirius n'est pas mort ! Mais pour Voldemort . . .  
  
-Bon voilà Sofia tu es entre de bonnes mains, bonne nuit à vous deux.  
  
Harry sortit, mais Sofia le retint par le bras.  
  
-Merci, dit-elle, en lui donnant une bise sur la joue.  
  
Harry sortit ne savant pas quoi faire et retourna à la tour Gryffondore.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
-Dit-moi Sofia qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ton père ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Une chose horrible . . . horrible . . . . Il était avec celui- dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom.  
  
-Ha d'accord . . . . Mais toi, tu es pour qui ?  
  
-Je suis du côté de Dumbledore, normalement je devais aller à Gryffondore, mais . . . . j'ai supplié le chapeau pour aller à Serpentard, sinon mon père n'aurait pas été content et . . . .  
  
-Oui je comprend, bon il est tard il faut que tu dormes.  
  
Hermione n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Sofia somnoler déjà, et fini par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain elle fut réveillée très tôt par Hermione.  
  
-Debout Sofia, il faut que tu retourne à ta tour avant qu'on ait vu que tu n'a pas dormi dans ton dortoir, allé réveille toi ! Dit Hermione en la secouant doucement par les épaules.  
  
-Oui, je vais me réveiller, mais il est 5h30 ! Dit-elle les yeux fixés sur le réveille !  
  
-Allé debout ! Et retourne tout de suite dans ton dortoir sans faire de bruit !  
  
Sofia s'habilla rapidement et retourna à sa Tour, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, heureusement pour elle, et pour ne pas faire de bruit en retournant dans son dortoir elle décida de s'installer dans un des gros fauteuil devant la cheminée et s'y endormi.  
  
SALLE DE GRYFFONDORE Harry se réveilla et descendit dans la salle commune, une affiche était accrochée sur le panneau d'affichage, elle indiquer que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard était ce jeudi, Harry songea à inviter Sofia pour aller avec lui puis il se dit, « tu rigole elle voudra jamais elle avec toi ! ».  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, pendant que tout le monde manger et parlé, Hermione accapara Harry et Ron et leur raconta ce qu'avait dit Sofia, lors ce qu'elle est venue dans le dortoir d'Hermione.  
  
-Et si ce n'était pas vrai ? Si ça aurai été Malfoy qui l'ait envoyée ?  
  
-Ron ne dit pas de bêtise, répondit Hermione, en plus elle a une grande estime pour Harry.  
  
-Oui mais qui nous prouve qu'elle nous dit la vérité ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Pendant que je la réveillée, j'ai vu des marque sur son dos, on aurait dit des coups de fouets, je n'ai pas osé lui demander qui avait fait ça . . . .  
  
-Tu crois que c'est son père ?  
  
-Non cette histoire n'a aucun sens ! dit Harry qui n'y comprenait plus rien.  
  
-Oui Harry a raison Ron, ça n'a plus aucun sens, mais une chose est sûr c'est que si Sirius est vivent il faut avertir le professeur McGonagall, pendant ce temps je doit allé à la volière je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vous rejoint sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione sortit et se dirigea vers la volière dans l'intention d'envoyer une lettre à Georges.  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, les tribunes étaient bondées de Gryffondore souhaitant faire parti de l'équipe. La plupart se débrouillaient bien, Harry et Ron avaient déjà sélectionnés Colin Crivey comme batteur ainsi que son frère Dennis, tout deux étaient parfait comme batteurs.  
  
Mon amour, Je sais que tu as des nouvelles de moi que très rarement, mais entre les devoirs, les cours,... Je n'ai jamais le temps libre, pour le moment je suis seule et c'est pour cela que je t'écris, Harry et Ron sont occupés sur le terrain de Quidditch à faire des essais pour reconstituer l'équipe. Et moi je suis à la volière, tu me manque énormément, j'espère que ce jeudi tu seras là car je conte te voir, tu me manque tellement, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans une lettre, à par que je t'aime énormément, la vie est pénible sans toi, j'ai envie de te voir, j'espère que va bien et que Fred aussi. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à te dire à par que je t'aime et que je suis impatiente d'être à jeudi ! Je te fais plein de bizou, Hermione.  
  
Hermione envoya le premier hibou qu'elle avait à portée de mains, et redescendit en direction du terrain de Quidditch, la semaine se passa très rapidement, Harry et Ron avaient déjà trouvés deux batteurs : Colin et Dennis Crivey, ainsi qu'une poursuiveuse :Ginny Weasley-ce qui n'étonna pas Harry le moins du monde, car celle-ci se débrouillé pas mal du tout ! Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant la sortie de Pré-au-lard, et Hermione se hâta d'aller se préparer. Quand elle fut prête elle alla rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient à la sortie du parc.  
  
**********************************************************************et voila j'ai fini un chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Si pas bin je v essayer de me rattraper au prochain chapitre ! Donc voila ! Merci pour vos encouragements, je vous donnerais bien des indices concernent la suite mais je ma tais ! Car sinon vous saurez déjà toute l'histoire. Sur ces mots je vous di à bientôt ! Bizou à tous ! Et aussi laissez des REVIEWS please !!! 


	12. chap 12

Harry vit qu'Hermione était accompagnée de Krum, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, il cherchait plutôt..  
  
-Bonjour Sofia, dit-il en voyant passer la jeune fille brune accompagnée de sa cousine qui elle aussi était à Serpentard.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en le tirant à l'écart des autres élèves, je tiens à te dire merci, c'était très gentil de ta part, elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa un baisé sur la joue, celui-ci se sentit rougir et lui demanda.  
  
-Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ?  
  
-Avec joie, mais attend je vais prévenir Irina, ma cousine. Dit- elle en pointant son doigt vers la jeune fille qui se tenait au côté de Malfoy.  
  
-Je t'attends ici.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut revenue au près d'Harry, tout deux sortirent du parc en direction de Pré-au-lard.  
  
-Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir d'aller avec toi plutôt qu'avec Irina et Drago, depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est vraiment ennuyant de rester avec eux, et si je reste trop souvent avec toi, Ron et Hermione, Irina et Drago se mettent sur mon dos car je n'est pas le droit de fraterniser avec vous. . . . .  
  
-Oh venant de Drago c'est tout à fait normale tu sais ! Viens on va allé boire une bièreaubeurre, et si tu veux après on ira rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
Sofia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit Harry vers le Pub dans lequel Harry avait l'habitude d'aller lors des sorties au village.  
  
Tous deux s'assirent à une table dans un coin à l'écart, buvant leur boisson, ils continuèrent de parler.  
  
-Ca te dirait de venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Ca me ferait très plaisir !  
  
En sortant du Pub Sofia prit la main d'Harry et tous en marchant,  
  
-Tu sais Harry, j'aime bien être avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance, car avec mon père c'était à peine si j'existais, et avec Irina les seules fois qu'elle me parle c'est soit pour me parler de Drago ou alors pour me réprimander sur ma façon de faire.  
  
-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi, depuis qu'Hermione et Ron sont préfets-en-chefs, ils sont toujours entrains de surveiller les couloirs, alors je me retrouve seul.  
  
La journée passé trop vite pour Harry, il était si heureux d'être avec Sofia, il aimait son rire, ses sourires, ses clin d'?il, sa manière de parler, sa façon de penser, sa gentillesse, tout, il était amoureux d'elle, il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait aimé Cho, mais cette journée de bonheur se termina très rapidement car au moment où ils s'engageaient dans un tournant, ils rencontrèrent Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges. Hermione avait l'air si heureuse aux côtés de Georges, Fred qui parlait à Ron de leurs nouvelles inventions, Harry lui écoutait Sofia parler, il était suspendu à ses lèvres rien qu'à l'entendre parler il était heureux. La fin de la journée était là maintenant et il était temps de dire au revoir aux jumeaux, Ron dû se mettre entre Georges et Hermione pour les séparer. Quand il ne resta que Harry, Ron et Hermione, il se faisait très tard, Harry rejoignit son dortoir tout en repensant à Sofia, il était si heureux de savoir qu'elle était bien avec lui, il marchait sans regarder devant lui quand soudain il heurta la silhouette petite et fine du professeur De Smet qui regardait Harry d'un regard profond, elle était petite, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond, et ses cheveux, pendant un instant Harry que c'était son ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, justement je voulais te parler, dit celle-ci.  
  
Harry la suivit jusqu'à son bureau où ils entrèrent.  
  
-Assied-toi, dit-elle en pointant son long doigt sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau.  
  
Harry s'assit et attendit qu'elle lui annonce le pourquoi il était là, mais elle ne dit rien elle le regardait toujours de son profond regard, ce qui gênait fortement Harry.  
  
-Heu . . . professeur ? Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
-Bien sûr Harry, mon arrière arrière arrière grand-père, a voulu que je te parle aux sujets de certaines choses. Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que je suis au courrant de tous ce qui s'est passé durant c'est 5 dernières années et mon ancêtre souhaiterais que je t'aide toi est tes amis. Bien sur, il faut que tu sois d'accord . . . .  
  
-Nous aider pourquoi faire ? Questionna l'intéressé.  
  
-Disons à faire évoluer vos pouvoirs, à devenir des Animagis, mais si cela ne vous intéresse pas, je n'ais pas envie de perdre mon temps à essayer de vous convaincre, je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour votre sort et celui de Voldemort. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix calme, douce et mélodieuse qui énervait Harry.  
  
-C'est d'accord du moment que ce que j'apprendrais m'aidera pour faire disparaître ce . . . ce . . . monstre ! S'emporta Harry.  
  
-Très bien je vous attend demain soir vous et vous 2 amis pour commencer les cours, vous viendrez ici même à 19h précise, personne ne doit être au courant mis à part les professeurs, compris ?  
  
Harry regarda pendant un bref instant le regard sévère de son professeur et répondit d'une voix sincère et forte.  
  
-Je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous donner la réponse de mes amis, à demain professeur.  
  
Sur ces bref paroles Harry sortit se précipitant inconsciemment non pas vers la tour des Gryffondores, ni vers la tour des prefets, mais vers le sous-sol, la où se trouvait la tour des Serpentards, dans laquelle où se trouvait Sofia. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face de l'entrée, il sursauta le faisant sortir de ses pensées, il se rendit conte que ce n'était pas la tour de Gryffondores mais celle des Serpentards avec devant l'entrée Drago et Irina, la cousine de Sofia, celle si était tout le contraire de sa cousine, elle avait un regarde à vous glacer le sens, malgré c'est mouvement délicats et harmonieux, elle était froide aussi froide que Drago, peut-être moins, tan dis que Sofia était la douceur même, elle avait ce regard si prennent qu'on pouvais si perdre pour en ressortir heureux, elle était douce, et si belle.  
  
-Irina, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps que ta cousine fréquente ce . . . . Ce . . . . Potter, si elle continue, je serai obliger de couper les ponds avec vous deux et votre famille, car si le maître apprend ce qu'elle fait.  
  
-Drago ! Non ! Pas ça, c'est ma cousine je ne peu pas l'en empêcher. . . .  
  
-Alors trouve un moyen !  
  
-Mais lequel ?  
  
-Je te donne 3 jours, pendant 3jours tu devras convaincre ta cousine, par n'importe quels moyens ça m'est égale, utilise une potion, un sortilège d'Amnésie, mais débarrasse la de ce Potter sinon ce sera moi qui me devra le faire, et je ne te promettrais pas que ta cousine revienne.  
  
Harry suivait la conversation cachait derrière une statue d'une vielle sorcière dont le visage était déformait « c'était sans doute dû à l'âge de la statue »se dit Harry.  
  
Drago et Irina cessèrent de parler et il rentra laissant Irina seule dans le couloir devant le passage, Harry la vit, elle qui,il n'y même pas 1minute, avait le regard froid, entrain de pleurer en silence, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Harry se détourna et s'éloigna sans faire de bruit, quand il fut arrivé à son dortoir, il se jeta sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de mettre son pyjama. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, Sofia, le professeur De Smet, Irina, Drago, il fallait qu'il en parle mais maintenant il était tard pour se promener dans les couloirs, alors il retournait sans arrêt les images dans sa tête, tout devenait embrouillé et soudain un éclair lui traversa la tête et il se retrouva dans une autre pièce.  
  
Elle était sombre, et comme éclairage une seule bougie était restait allumée au centre, et non loin de là, une silhouette sombre, fine et grande se tenait debout. Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour reconnaître cette personne qu'il avait vue 5 fois au paravent.  
  
Niark niark, je vous laissez, j'éspere que ma fic vous plais, et aussi ce sera le dernier chapitre du moins jen sortirai pas avant plusieur mois parce que je n'ait plus le temps pour ca mais jen trouverai pour la continuer ;) @+ bizou et reviews !!!! 


End file.
